Prompt 8: Not Facing The World Alone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Asgore is used to facing things alone and doesn't want to worry his family, but Frisk notices and begs her dunkle Sans to help the male goat monster realize that he isn't facing the world alone anymore. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DA page. :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prompt 8: Not Facing The World Alone**

**(Asgore and Sans; platonic pairing)**

Asgore sighed in relief as he left the building where he had been meeting some officials and going over some laws. Though most of the humans were supportive of the monsters and wanted to work with them, the high officials weren't entirely convinced yet, which led to long meetings and tiring days.

He happened to pass Sans, who was closing up his hot dog stand, and paused. "Hello, Sans," he said in greeting, smiling at his old friend.

The skeleton smiled. "Hey, Asgore," he greeted. "You just got out?"

The male goat nodded. "It was a long meeting," he admitted.

Sans shook his head. "I've heard of some people being _long winded, _but man," he said, chuckling at his pun.

Asgore chuckled at the pun. "They mean well," he said with a shrug before sighing softly. The skeleton noticed.

"Hey, Asgore, you okay?" He asked.

"Somewhat," his friend said.

The pun-loving skeleton nodded. "Come on, I'll walk with ya," he said.

About fifteen minutes later, they reached the home where Asgore and Toriel lived along with their three children. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk greeted their father happily as he scooped all three of them up in a hug. After he set them down to greet Toriel, who was pregnant with their fourth child, the kids glomped Sans, who chuckled and hugged them back. "Hey, baby bones," he said with a smile.

As Chara and Asriel ran to their rooms to grab their report cards to show their dunkle how well they were doing in school, Frisk hung back and looked at Sans. "Dunkle Sans, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Of course, kiddo," he said, smiling and gently pinching her cheek in affection. "What's on your mind?"

Frisk looked to see Asgore and Toriel had moved to the kitchen and she motioned to the living room, where they sat down on the couch and the brown-haired girl took a deep breath. "I'm worried about Dad," she admitted. "He's been looking really tired lately when he comes home from work and...he hasn't had a lot of energy for his garden. I haven't seen him go into his garden in about two weeks."

Sans realized just how serious this was. Asgore was very fond of his garden and would never let so much time pass without going into the garden to either prune, weed, or just sit and admire the flowers. "That's not like him," the skeleton said.

Frisk nodded. "I think he's getting stressed out," she said. "But he's trying not to let it show. I guess he doesn't want to worry Mom or us."

"Makes sense," Sans said with a nod. "But...I think I might know what it is."

"What?" The worried girl asked.

"Asgore's used to dealing with things on his own and even before we were sealed into the Underground, he tried to keep us all calm when tensions rose, especially when your mom was pregnant with Asriel," the joke-loving skeleton said. "And just like then, he doesn't want to cause your mother undue stress with her expecting your newest sibling and he doesn't want you kids to be worried about anything but school and being kids right now."

Frisk smiled. "He's a great dad, but...I'm worried the stress will hurt him," she said, her smile dropping into a worried frown before she looked hopeful. "Dunkle Sans, will you talk with Dad? Help him see that he doesn't have to deal with it alone?"

She gave him her 'puppy eyes' and he chuckled, playfully tickling her neck and making her giggle and playfully swat his hand away. "I'll talk with him, kiddo," he said. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over it anymore, okay?"

She looked relieved and nodded, smiling. "Okay," she said, hugging him and he returned the hug before they heard Chara and Asriel come running down the stairs holding their report cards, the small goat holding Frisk's report card too.

"Check it out, Dunkle Sans!" He said excitedly.

The skeleton smiled as he saw the kids were getting good grades and he hugged them as they glomped him and Toriel asked him to stay for dinner, which he accepted.

After dinner that evening, Asgore was out on the porch, sitting in a rocking chair as his eyes were closed. He cast a regretful look at his garden, which he had learned the kids had been tending to when he couldn't, something he was grateful for, but he was a bit frustrated that he hadn't had a chance to spend time in his beloved garden with all the meetings and the worry from those meetings plaguing him when he got home. "Asgore?" He heard someone call him and turned to find Sans standing by him, a worried look on his face. "You okay, old friend?"

He sighed. "Mostly," he admitted.

The skeleton was quiet for a bit before letting out a sigh. "Frisk talked to me earlier," he admitted. "She's worried about you."

Asgore nodded. "I've seen it in her eyes as she hugs me when I return home," he said. "I've tried to keep it hidden, but...she's too smart to not notice, as are Chara and Asriel."

Sans nodded. "Asgore, what's bugging you?" He asked, not bothering to make a pun as he was seriously worried about his friend.

The male goat sighed, not saying anything for a moment. "Sometimes, if feels like the world is against us," he finally said. "We're following the law and yet...not all of them are willing to look at us past the fact that we're monsters. It's stressful to try and make headway, but always get pushed back."

He sighed again. "Will we ever be truly accepted?" He asked.

The skeleton could feel his friend's frustration. "Asgore, I know you don't want Toriel and the kids to worry, but you can't keep all that stress inside you like that. You're not facing the world alone anymore. You've got all of us here for you and we'll gladly face whatever gets thrown at us," he said.

The goat looked at him before looking away. "Guess I'm so used to facing those problems alone from...so long ago," he admitted before looking at Sans. "Frisk was really worried, wasn't she?"

His friend nodded. "So worried that she begged me to talk to you and even used her puppy eyes on me," he said. "And that's no tall _tail." _

Asgore chuckled at the pun before looking at the skeleton. "Thank you for listening, Sans, and for reminding me that I don't have to face it alone anymore," he said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sans said with a nod before his smirk grew on his face. "On that note...,"

The goat monster found himself suspended in the air suddenly, held in place by the skeleton's blue magic. He let out a yelp of surprise, turning to his friend. "Sans? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, it looks like I'm getting your _goat," _the pun-loving skeleton said before reaching forward and tickling Asgore's big, floppy ears.

Now those who knew Asgore knew that his ears were his number one tickle spot and the large goat king began guffawing with laughter as nimble fingers didn't miss a single spot of his ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out, trying to get free, but the telekinesis held him in place as the skeleton grinned, continuing the tickle torture for a bit longer before he stopped and released his friend, who looked a bit tired now, but less stressed. He smiled. "Better?" He asked.

Asgore chuckled. "Much better," he said. "Thank you, Sans."

Just then, a giggle reached them and they saw Toriel in the doorway. "Three little children and your wife are waiting for a goodnight kiss, hon," she said to her husband.

"I'll be right in, my love," he promised and turned to Sans again. "Good night, Sans, and thank you again."

"Good night, Asgore, and you're welcome," the skeleton said, watching his friend go in and glancing up to see Frisk leaning out the window and grinning. Sans winked at her before teleporting away to his home, a huge smile still on his face as he went upstairs to read his brother a bedtime story.

* * *

**I'll admit, I got a little stuck on this one at first and couldn't think about where to go with it before thinking about the kids, and once I started writing them into the story, it took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
